The Barrens questing guide/Southern Barrens
This is a questing guide detailing the best method to obtain and complete quests in the southern Barrens. See the Northern Barrens questing guide for questing information in the lower level, northern part of the zone. For a list of all Barrens quests in table format, see Barrens quests Journey to Camp Taurajo The southern Barrens is a good option for characters who want to continue their questing in Thousand Needles, as it usually levels characters up to around the starting level for that zone. In addition, the questing hub Camp Taurajo is less often attacked by Alliance than the Crossroads is (though it is still a frequent battle site). Most southern Barrens quests involve killing humanoids, so it is also a good place to farm cloth. In addition, this area is ripe with ore veins. This guide assumes characters are coming from the Crossroads and have acquired and completed quests as described in the Northern Barrens questing guide. *You will be moving south to a new questing hub: Camp Taurajo. If you are a cook, stop by the tower on the road to Ratchet before heading out and pick up (requires 80 skill level in Cooking) *Along the way south, find Mankrik's wife for the quest . If you follow the road south you will eventually cross a small bridge. Very near the bridge are a group of small huts. Click on the beaten corpse inside one of the huts. *The area near the huts and south of the ravine which cuts west to east across the Barrens is home to the rare kodo, . Hunt him down and kill him, looting . *Continue south along the road. Along the way, you will see some thunder lizards. Kill thunder lizards in the area until you get a for . *When you arrive in Camp Taurajo, be sure to turn in the quest and pick up the follow-up. ** Warriors: Warriors can speak with to complete . Wait to pick up the follow-up, as it is timed. *You will be flying back to Ratchet soon, so wait to turn in until then. *Don't forget to set your hearth to Camp Taurajo, as this will now be your primary questing hub. Hunting the creatures of the Barrens *Fly back to Ratchet and turn in , picking up the follow-up. On the hill overlooking Ratchet is the dead tree where you can summon . You need to kill a zhevra and use it's corpse by the tree in order to summon him. Once you have defeated him and looted his fang, stop at the Crossroads to turn in , then fly back to Camp Taurajo. *Turn in and get the next quest, . *Head out of the camp and kill thunder lizards until you have collected 3 . Check the area to the east and south of the Camp Taurajo for , a blue thunder lizard who drops a quest item. Then return to the camp and turn in (and if you have it), picking up the follow-up. *Head out of the camp and kill a thunderhawk, which will drop . Return to the camp and turn in the quest, picking up the follow-up. The Bristleback *Head northeast of Camp Taurajo to an area similar in look to Thorn Hill, know as Bramblescar. *Kill quilboar in the area until you have completed both and . Be sure to look any that drop, as you can use these later to get buffs. *Return to Camp Taurajo and turn in . will now become available. You should already have at least one blood shard, so you can turn in this quest as well. This will open up a large number of repeatable quests for which you turn in blood shards to receive buffs. It will also open up the quest , which you should go ahead and pick up now. *Return to the Crossroads and turn in when you get the chance. Make sure you have while you are there, as you will be doing that quest next. Field of Giants * Warriors: Pick up your quest from now. Keep in mind that you have only 30 minutes to complete this quest, so be fast. *Head south along the road from Camp Taurajo until you see large mounds on either side of the road, somewhat like anthills. This area is known as the Field of Giants. *Search for eggs around the large anthill-like mounds and right click on them to use the and loot the . You will need twelve of these to complete . During this time, keep your eye out for the rare spawn , which drops an item starting an easy turn-in quest. * Warriors: Check the duration on you have collected thus far, as these will only be good for 15 minutes after you collect them. The drop rate is 100%, so you should be able to quickly collect 5 new antennae if needed. When you have all 5, return to Camp Taurajo and turn in the quest - remember if you hearth you can get there instantly, and may not need to collect new antennae. *Fly to the Crossroads and turn in when convenient. Don't forget to turn in to if you have it. ** Warriors: Warriors can also turn in now as well, as Thorn Hill is near the Crossroads. Bael Modan *Follow the Southern Gold Road south until you find . Speak with him to receive . *Continue south until you come to a large pit to the east of the road, known as Bael Modan. Follow the path down into the pit and head for the southern part of it, killing dwarves as you go. If you are on the quest , don't forget to collect as well. Kill and loot . Kill any dwarves you have left to complete . *Return to Gann and turn in the quest, getting the next. *Northeast of the pit is a hill with a dwarf hall set into the mountain, known as Bael'dun Keep. Head there and kill the dwarves in the area for their vials of , bundles of , and samples of . Continue to kill dig rats as you go, until you complete . If you are high level (close to 30) and/or in a group, you should pick up from , located on the hill south of the entrance to the hall. Be warned that this quest involves killing a level 30 dwarf who pulls with four level 24-26 guards, and is therefore very difficult. If you are not on this quest, be sure to avoid the lowest level of the dwarf hall, as that is where the high level dwarf is. *After you have the items, return to Gann and turn in the quest, getting the followup. This simple quest requires you to head back to the ramp leading into the pit. Halfway down the ramp you will see a tower with a flying machine on top - simply use the item Gann gives out at the flying machine to destroy it. The tower is guarded, but not by any large force. *Finally, return to the tower south of the Crossroads when convenient to turn in the dig rat quest. You may want to do this after completing the quilboar quests described below, as they also take place in the southern-most part of the Barrens The Razormane *Head south on the Southern Gold Road until you see thorns to your right, an area known as Blackthorn Ridge. * Shaman: The orc shaman is located on a hill on the north-eastern edge of Blackthorn Ridge. Brine is the questgiver for most of the Call of Water quests, which allow shaman to use water totems. This quest chain begins with a shaman trainer and sends the shaman to several different zones, including Ashenvale and Hillsbrad Foothills. Eventually Brine will send shamans to at the Tidus Stair, south of Ratchet (see Isha Awak section below). *While questing in this area, keep an eye out for , a thunder lizard who patrolls the area. She drops a quest starting item which can be turned in at Camp Taurajo. Also watch out for - he is a rare elite who sometimes spawns in the area, and can be devastating to the unwary solo quester. If you have a group, however, it can be quite rewarding to take him down. *You have several objectives in this area: **Kill and loot . He can be found patrolling most of the open area around Blackthorn Ridge. **Kill and loot . He stays within a building that is up a ramp in the northwestern corner of the area. **Kill and loot . He patrols the open area southwest of the central hill. **Collect a from a . The stalkers are stealthed and hang out in the southern part of Blackthorn Ridge. **Collect a from a . Seers are scattered throughout the camp. **Collect a from a . The warfenzies guard the northwestern part of the ridge. *Once you have all the needed items, return to Camp Taurajo to turn in the quests. You will receive a follow-up quest to deliver to the Crossroads. Make sure you have the quest before leaving Camp Taurajo, as you may not be returning. Isha Awak *Fly to Ratchet and head south along the coast until you reach the area known as the Tidus Stair - it is just north of the pirate ship. Speak with to complete and receive . ** Shaman: is standing next to Mahren. She is the questgiver for several Call of Water quests, which allow the shaman to use water totems. Islen will send shamans to initially, who is located in the southern Barrens (see The Razormane section above). *Continue south along the coast until you find the threshadon . She is usually just off the coast near the entrance to Northwatch Hold. Defeat her, loot , then return to Mahren and turn in the quest. Where to go from here At this point, players are most likely somewhere between level 25 and 30. The best fit for the next questing zone is Thousand Needles, which has a range around 25-35. Other zones are mostly 20-30 or 30-40, which is awkward for characters of this level - either you pick up in the middle of the level range, or you are struggling to complete quests that are too difficult. A few possible zones will be discussed here. Thousand Needles (LVL 25-35) Thousand Needles is an area south of the Barrens. Quests in this area involve quelling the centaur tribes, keeping the Grimtotem tauren in check, and running errands for the racers of Mirage Raceway. sends players directly to the Needles, while requires a trip to Thunder Bluff. There are a few more pull quests available from other zones, so check the Thousand Needles questing guide before heading out. Stonetalon Mountains (LVL 15-27) The Stonetalon Mountains lie to the northwest of the Barrens. Quests there involve killing, looting, and otherwise interrupting Venture Company operations in the area; putting an end to night elf activity on the peak; and curbing the harpies of the Charred Vale. Be sure to pick up the quests and from Ratchet and from the Crossroads before heading out. In addition, if you have a group you can defeat the Alliance Outrunners in the southern barrens to receive a , which provides another quest in the mountains. See the Stonetalon Mountains questing guide for more information. Desolace (LVL 30-40) Desolace is a barren wasteland which lies to the northwest. You can reach this area by entering the Stonetalon Mountains and following the path northwest until you reach Sun Rock Retreat. From there head west through the mountains, and turn southwest once you enter the Charred Vale. You will find a pass through the southern hills which will take you into Desolace. The quests in this area involve killing centaur (and in some cases, befriending them), battling orcs of the Burning Blade, and even fighting demons. Pick up from in the burrow near the Forgotten Pools before heading out. See the Desolace questing guide for more information. Other Zones There are many other possible zones open to players at this point. A short list is as follows: *Ashenvale (LVL 18-30) - To the north of the Barrens. *Hillsbrad Foothills (LVL 20-30) - Across the sea in the Eastern Kingdoms, east of Silverpine Forest. *Arathi Highlands (LVL 30-40) - Across the sea in the Eastern Kingdoms, east of Hillsbrad Foothills. *Stranglethorn Vale (LVL 30-45) - Across the sea in the Eastern Kingdoms. Reach it by taking a zeppelin to the Grom'gol Base Camp. Category:Questing guides Category:The Barrens quests